


Reactions

by sailor_silvimoon



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailor_silvimoon/pseuds/sailor_silvimoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A follow-up to 'I Dare You'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the various comments, here is the sequel.

ZlVA DAVID

Ziva smirked when she noticed Gibbs walking toward totally unfocused and unprepared Tony, envising in her mind yet another head-slap her friend will receive. It was almost fun watching the way Gibbs discipline Tony. But, she was also very aware that if Tony didn't want the head-slap, he would've said something. She often marveled about that. Why? Why did Tony accepted them? Why he always made sure to say or do something to earn them? But mostly, she was puzzled of the devotion and loyalty Tony had for Gibbs. In Mossad, that was a forgein concept.

She was shocked when the awaited head-slap didn't come, more shocked to hear Tony asking those questions with, and yes, she had recognized it, a bedroom voice. But, not only that Gibbs didn't kill Tony that very instant, he had actually dared him.

One blink later, they were kissing.

Now she understood. Now she recognized those looks they often casted when the other one wasn't looking. Tony especially.

It was more than devotion and loyalty.

It was love.

It was belonging. And she was happy for both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this from my cellphone.

TIM McGEE

Tim wanted to be anywhere but at his desk. Hell, even the North Pole wouldn't be far enough. He started choking hearing Tony asking Gibbs was that a gun or was he happy to see him. Tim couldn't believe he heard it right. Daring to look at his friend, soon to be dead friend, he was shocked to see Tony's, normally green eyes, now dark and full with lust.

What the hell? 

How was it possible that Tony, 'playboy' Tony, lusting after Gibbs? Gibbs, who was going to kill him and hide the body. He was more shocked when the man in question remained silent.

Thinking he must've ended up in some kind parallel universe, he glanced away, but then his eyes went wide. Because, since they were standing between Tony's and his desk, their crotches were just in the line of his eyes. Their aroused state was visible for everyone to see.

It was like watching a car crash. He couldn't look away.

Tim thought about hitting his head against his desk to wake up from this nightmare, and when Tony pulled Gibbs toward himself and kissed him...when Gibbs bit Tony, hard enough to leave a mark...when Tony actually came into his pants (yes, Tim was certain it happened because - a. there was a wet spot where Tim most certainly didn't looked, and b. that kind of moan could only came after you...you know...finnish), Tim McGee did just that.

His head met his desk with a loud bang. 

Several times.


	3. Chapter 3

ABBY SCIUTO

With nothing to do except wait for her 'babies' do their work for Balboa's team, and after cleaning the lab, Abby was bored. That is why she was looking at cameras in the bullpen, here favorite pasttime. And she was watching her favorite team. She had various cameras placed all around so she could see everything, from every corner.

She giggled happily seeing Tony listening to the music she collected for him. She almost fell off the chair she was sitting on as she watched Tony and her Silver Fox. Reading their lips. When she saw them kissing, Abby jumped and started dancind around the lab. 

A couple of minutes later, when she calmed down, she did her magic. She collected the scenes from every camera, merging them into one file, and as she knew how to read lips, she put subtitles too, giggling at the worst 'come on' line there was. Apparently, it worked on Gibbs.

It took her about fifteen minutes, laughing at McGee's reaction. Transferring the video to the usb, she ran toward the autopsy so she could show it to Ducky.

Abby wasn't happy for her two favorite men. She was ecstatic!!!! Because she and Ducky knew how Gibbs and Tony felt for each other, and they've been waiting for this day for years.


	4. Chapter 4

DR. DONALD 'DUCKY' MALLARD and JIMMY PALMER

Jimmy was cleaning the autopsy and Ducky writing his report, when Abby bounced happily through the door.

"Ducky! Palmer! You gotta see this!!" She all about sqealed, giving the older doctor the usb she was holding in her hand.

Palmer joined them and they watched wbat happened between Tony and Gibbs.

"Well..." Ducky smiled. "All I can say is about time! They've been dancing around each other for years."

Palmer nodded and smiled as well. "I'm happy for Tony. He truly loves Agent Gibbs." Then he looked aat Abby, who was grinning. "You've done great job with the scenes and subtitles."

"I know! This is going to be my favorite short movie. They are so hot together!!!" Abby replied, her mind already making plans how to place hidden cameras in Gibbs' house and Tony's apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

ELLIE BISHOP

The truth is, she suspected it for quite some time now. Part of her hopping it wasn't true. Not because she was against it, no. It was because, somehow, she started falling for Tony.

Her marriage to Jake was rapidly going down, they were drifting apart. They have been fighting for a while, and somehow Tony was always there. He even helped her when she killed that man.

When she and Gibbs returned back to D.C., she came back to the Navy Yard in the middle of the night to write her report, and Tony was there. She already knew how he often worked at night and they ended up talking. He even told her about his first kill when he was a rookie cop, six months after leaving the Academy. How hard it was for him. 

After a while, they ended up in a bar near her home, talking about everything and nothing. She realized how he was different from 'work' Tony. 

He told her about Ziva, Jeanne, how he broke off with Zoe. She told him how she always had a feeling he was holding back. Waiting for something.

Now she knew for what. Or, better yet, for who.

She was happy for Tony and Gibbs, but....

Yes. There is always a but....


	6. Chapter 6

JENNY SHEPARD (if the kiss happened before Gibbs lost his marbles)

Jenny left the MTAC and looked below, hoping to see her ex lover, Gibbs. She still had feelings for him, but even though they stayed with her all these years, she also loved the power she had as a Director of NCIS. She knew, if she had to chose, she would always pick the job over love. But that didn't mean she wanted to sleep alone. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was the best lover she ever had.

Expecting to see Gibbs and his team working on the cold cases, she was shocked to see her ex lover kissing Tony DiNozzo. A man. His SFA. In the middle of the bullpen. Too shocked to even move or say something, she just stood there. But, when the kiss was over, she all about screamed. Her whole body shaking with rage.

"Agent Gibbs! Agent DiNozzo! What the hell are you doing?"

Gibbs merely looked at her, still holding Tony in his arms, in protection, and spoke so casually, it boiled her blood.

"What does it look like we're doing?"

"My office, Agent Gibbs! Now!" Jenny ordered, waiting for him to reach the stairwell, before she marched away.

That stalling only provided her to see Gibbs whispering something to Tony, and giving him another kiss. A short one, this time.

"You yelled?" Gibbs said, when he entered her office.

"You are going to pay for this, Jethro." Jenny hissed.

"For what, exactly? And don't you dare threatening me or Tony." Gibbs warned, his narrowed eyes and his hard tone, warning her she was on a thin ice.

She knew he had her. He knew some dark secrets about her that could ruin her, end her career. Then she tried a different approach.

"But...I thought...you and me...we could..."

"There is no us, Director Shepard. I love Tony. And if you thought I will crawl into your bed again, you're mistaken. If that's all, I have work to do." Gibbs said and left.

Jenny was fumming, trying to think of a plan how to separate Gibbs and Tony. She promised to herself that Tony DiNozzo will pay for coming between Gibbs and her. And after she had Jethro back into her bed, he will pay too, for this humiliation.

Little did she knew that only in a couple of months from now, her wish will be granted.

For only a short time, that is.


	7. Chapter 7

LEON VANCE, SECNAV and TOM MORROW

"Is that a gun or are you just happy to see me?"

Leon Vance stopped walking in utter shock as he overheard Tony DiNozzo say those words to, no other than, Gibbs.

He was just leaving the elevator with the SECNAV and Tom Morrow, on their way to the MTAC where they had a video meeting with various other Directors. 

His jaw literally dropped when Tony pulled Gibbs into a heated kiss, and not only that Gibbs kissed back, he went far enough to mark his SFA as his own. He didn't even heard Tom Morrow chuckling beside him.

"What the hell?" Vance asked in anger. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Oh, relax, Leon. Gibbs is just showing who is the alfa man. It's about time." Tom Morrow smirked at the two blushing men.

Looking at Morrow, Vance narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me?" But, it was the SECNAV who answered.

"Those two had been dancing around each other for years. Everyone knows that. I don't know how you missed it. There are even several bets about them. I mean, why would DiNozzo turn down every offer he got? And those were good offers."

"What offers?" This time it was Gibbs who narrowed his eyes at Tony.

"Doesn't matter." Tony met the glare with his own. Then he looked at the SECNAV. "I believe I told you not to say anything."

"Ups." SECNAV replied, looking smug.

Vance looked at Tony, suddenly seeing him in a different way. He knew about Rota and a few other offers. He didn't want to admit, but Tony DiNozzo is a great Agent, one he would hate to lose.

"Though, you could've pick another place and not in the middle of the bullpen for your make out session." Morrow smirked at Gibbs.

"It won't happen again." Gibbs assured them, then rushed, seeing a flash of hurt in Tony's eyes. "We have a whole night and the rest of our lives for that."

He was rewarded with another blush on Tony's face and joy in his sparkling eyes.

"There are rules.... You can't..." Vance stammered.

"If you try to transfer or fire Tony, I'm leaving too." Gibbs warned, narrowing his eyes at Vance. "So, not only you'll lose DiNozzo, you'll lose me too."

"Are you threatening me, Agent Gibbs?" Leon Vance asked in his deadly voice.

"That's not a threat, that's a promise."

"Leave them be, Leon." SECNAV said, and Morrow continued.

"They are both professionals. Besides, if you fire Tony, he has options. One is mine, as my assistant. Even the CIA wants him to teach their agents how to work undecover."

"CIA won't see the hair of me." Tony smiled at Tom Morrow. "If I have to leave, I'd rather work with someone I trust, and that's you."

"No one is leaving, right, Leon?" Gibbs asked.

Seeing he was outnumbered, Vance send another glare toward Gibbs and Tony, and spoke through his teeth.

"Fine."

Then he left toward the MTAC. SECNAV and Tom Morrow gave thumbs up and smiled at the two men, then followed Leon Vance.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last one, guys!!

TOBIAS FORNELL

By some unspoken agreement, Gibbs drove them to his house. Tony was uncharacteristically silent through the whole time, and when Gibbs pulled into his driveway, he looked at his future lover.

"You having second thoughts?"

"What? No!" Tony answered in instant. "It's just... Did you meant what you said? For the rest of our lives? I...I love you, Gibbs. I'm in love with you."

Seeing the vulnerability and hidden fear, Gibbs reached, taking Tony's hands in his then forced the young man to look him in the eyes.

"I'm too old for casual or a one-night stand. But, I'm also a bastard. You sure you want to risk it with me?"

"Positive." Tony smiled that million wat smile of his, and Gibbs pulled him into a heated kiss.

They were still kissing and shredding clothes of each other, as they entered the house, when a voice startled them.

"I'll be damned! The rumours are true."

"Fornell." Gibbs growled.

"You and DiNutso? Seriously?" Fornell asked in amusement, his eyes deliberately looking at the young man up and down, liking what he saw, since Tony's shirt was unbuttoned.

"He is off limits, Fornell." Gibbs warned with a low growl. " Now, since your curiosity is at peace, you can leave."

Praying Fornell was just messing with Gibbs, Tony smirked. "Or, you can stay. But, I'm warning you. We are about to get naked and Gibbs is going to fuck me."

Both Gibbs and Fornell looked at him in shock, then Fornell cleared his throat. "I'm leaving. Didn't came for the show."

"You sure, Tobias?" Tony asked sweetly.

"I'm sure, DiNutso." Fornell answered, then, just as he was leaving through the front door, he added, only to mess with his friend. "But, if you ever get tired of him, you know where to find me."

"Not gonna happen." Tony replied.

"You are so gonna pay for that." Gibbs growled.

"First you gotta catch me!" Tony laughed, running upstairs, toward the bedroom.

Gibbs did catch him and Tony payed. Over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all. Hope you liked it!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I have no idea what came over me with Fornell and Bishop. Hope you liked it!


End file.
